You Know You Want To
by Fawkes's Tears
Summary: Hermione and Ginny have some fun when the boys are away...in response to a challenge by dirtyashes...lemon...enough said


_a/n__ this is in response to __dustyashes's__ challenge to write a fic where Ginny wants a spanking from Hermione, where it must include consensual sex. __This is kind of spinning-off the story line for Gin, My, Git, and Just Harry, but if you haven't read that, you won't be confused at all._

Ginny had been walking around as a bit of a…silhouette, if you would. She found it difficult to focus on daily things. Walking around, she just had all these urges. Every time she passed by Hermione, she felt herself _wanting_. Hermione was just so beautiful. Her hair, her eyes, her face, her figure; and her hands. Don't even get Ginny started on those soft, brilliant hands. She so deeply wanted to be spanked by those hands that it wasn't even funny.

And now that they were out in the open with each other…

She waited until Harry and Ron were at work and would be for a long time to approach Hermione. Neither of them knew the two girls had feelings for her.

Ginny sneaked behind Hermione one day as she was reading on the sofa. She started to massage her shoulders, and instantly, Hermione dropped the book and moaned, closing her eyes. "Oh, Gin…" She said as Ginny's fingers dug deeper and deeper into her muscles. "G-Ginny, we shouldn't- oh- we shouldn't be d-doing this- mmm." She moaned. "R-Ron and Harry…"

"Are at work and will be for eight more hours." Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear, nibbling on her earlobe a bit.

"Really, Gin, we shouldn't do this…broad daylight…" Hermione breathed.

"Oh, come on, My, there's nothing wrong with it." Ginny's tongue poked out of her mouth and into Hermione's ear. "We're in love, we've got nothing to hide."

"Gin, I don't know if-"

Hermione was shushed by a huge kiss that was planted on her lips. "Don't be so cynical, My. We haven't had sex together yet. And you know you want to. Besides, we're both girls. It's nothing we don't know." She kissed her neck, sucking on the skin, nibbling on it. "I bet we know exactly what we want."

Ginny pushed Hermione so she was lying on the couch and flipped over the back so she was on top of the older woman. She kissed her again. Hermione, open-mouthed and wide-eyed with shock, felt a hand slip up her shirt and unhook her bra. Ginny sighed when she saw Hermione's face.

"Please, My? You know you want to."

"I do." Hermione panted, aroused by just having Ginny on top of her. "I really want to."

"Then let's go." Ginny said, pulling Hermione into their bedroom, shutting the door, and putting a silencing charm on just in case. Hermione fell onto the bed, moaning. "Merlin, My, is this all it takes to get you ready for sex? You are easy."

"Funny, Gin." She said. Ginny jumped onto the bed, lying next to her girlfriend. "You really want to do this?"

"Don't you?" Ginny said brightly. Hermione didn't answer, but instead allowed Ginny to remove her shirt, revealing Hermione's half-undone bra. Ginny removed that in an instant, and her breasts bounced out. Hermione took a sharp intake of breath when Ginny lifted a breast to her mouth and sucked on it, though soon, Hermione moaned along with it, grabbing the sheets beneath her.

"I," Ginny said. "have been wanting something from you for a long, long time, My."

"Anything." Hermione breathed.

Ginny grinned. "I want you to spank me. Hard. Long. Like I've deserved it." She whispered into her ear. Hermione blinked.

"You're sure? You want me to?"

"Long as you're sure, I'm sure."

Hermione grinned and unbuttoned Ginny's jeans, slowly pulling them down her legs and throwing them on the floor. She took Ginny and flung her over her knees, Ginny moaning. Hermione put her left arm around Ginny's waist, pulled off her tiny, scrap of underwear, and ran her finger down Ginny's spine. Taking a deep breath, she whacked Ginny's ass. Reluctant because of Ginny's cry, she did it again. This time, Ginny moaned, and soon, Hermione could not stop spanking her. She kept bringing her hand down with as much force as possible, trying to get it harder and harder each time, the sound of contact echoing through the room. Ginny shrieked endlessly, begging for more.

Finally, when Hermione's arm got tired, she placed Ginny back on the bed, still naked from waist down. Immediately, Ginny jumped on top of Hermione, kissing her and playing with her torso, kissing her and sucking on her breasts and nibbling her skin. Hermione could feel Ginny and herself getting quite wet, and it was soon that Ginny was taking off her pants and underwear, poking her tongue into Hermione and licking around, hitting her clit with her tongue.

Hermione gasped as Ginny removed her tongue and entered two fingers, bending and poking them around, hitting her clit and g-spot over and over again. Hermione cummed all over her fingers; Ginny grinned, removing her fingers and rubbing the wetness of Hermione's stomach.

But Ginny had to have her turn; Hermione unbuttoned Ginny's blouse, removed her bra, and bit down on her nipples, savoring the taste. She then inserted two fingers into Ginny's wet pussy, venturing around and hitting her clit and g-spot just as she had experienced. Ginny moaned, going into spasms, her juices dripping down her thigh. Hermione eagerly licked them up, taking her fingers out.

They positioned themselves and rubbed and crashed together their pussies, moaning and panting.

"We should do this again sometime." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Ginny agreed.

_a/n__ gotta say that when I first got this challenge from __dustyashes__, I deeply regretted ever putting that 'I welcome challenges' message on my profile page. But now that I've written it, I kind of __enjoyed__ the kinky sex that I didn't get to write in Gin, My, Git and Harry. So thank you, __dustyashes__, and to my readers, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing. It ended up being more of a lemon than a corporal punishment…but what can you do…_


End file.
